Modern server farms or datacenters typically employ a large number of servers to handle processing needs for a variety of application services. Each server handles various operations and requires a certain level of power consumption to maintain these operations. Some of these operations are “mission critical” operations, interruptions to which may lead to significant security breach or revenue losses for users associated with these operations.
However, power supplies to a server system may fluctuate or become interrupted. For example, power interruptions may originate in commercial power grids, which typically utilize long transmission lines vulnerable to weather conditions (e.g., storms and flooding) equipment subject to failure, and major switching operations. In some cases, power interruptions may be caused by a failure of power supplies units of the server system. Power interruptions can force a shutdown and/or possibly resulting in data losses. Thus, server systems often contain uninterruptible power system (UPS) to provide continuous power supplies when a power interruption occurs. There is a need to smartly manage uninterruptible power system (UPS) of a server system such that optimized efficiencies and reliabilities can be achieved.